


Moonbeams

by Alara16



Series: Of Wolves and Hunters [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is pretty wrecked, Gen, Guilt, He really doesn't deserve this, Masaomi is a jerk, Psychological Torture, Torture, the poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alara16/pseuds/Alara16
Summary: A collection of tales that happens in the Of Wolves and Hunters' verse. Here you will find out in detail how Aomine was turned into a werewolf, how the early childhood of a pureblooded werewolf is like through the eyes of those same purebloods, Kise's reaction to meeting a human Tetsuya for the first time, the many fluffy times shared between Kagami and Kuroko and much more.First up! Moonbeams 1 - PunishmentAkashi deserved this. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself, as he broke his body again and again and again under the uncaring eyes of the man he once called Daddy until he couldn't think anymore and his mouth opened in a soundless scream.





	Moonbeams

"Again."

Pain wracked his body as the bones shifted yet again under his skin, but Akashi had long grown used to it; the agony of the Change had been a faithful companion of his since as far back as he could remember.

Still. It hurt.

"Father... please..." Akashi panted, cheek pressed on the ground and drool dribbling down his mouth. Had he been his normal self, he would be disgusted by the state he found himself in: sprawled over the forest floor, limbs quivering too much to support his weight, panting and whining from the sheer distress his body was under.  
How long had he been here, doing this? How much longer still until he could leave? Could go back to his pack; not his father, but Midorima and Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, and Nijimura.

He wanted his family. He wanted to lose himself in their warmth and love, wanted to cling to them and never let go. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mother.

But his mother was dead. And it was all Akashi's fault.

Father's eyes were cold and hard as he stared down at his son unforgivingly. "You're weak, Seijuurou. What kind of Alpha are you, that you can't even Change without crying?"

Akashi wanted to protest. They had been at it for hours now, the sun had long since sunk over the horizon, he had every right to be tired and in pain. Anyone would have long given up in his place. He was about to tell his father just that when the man opened his mouth.

"It's because of that weakness that Shiori is dead."

It took everything Akashi had not to flinch. The fact that every little movement sent his body aflame helped a great deal.

_Mother_ , he cried silently inside. _Mother, mother, mother._

_Forgive me. My fault, forgive me, please, my fault, all my fault, I'm so sorry, please..._

"Again, Seijuurou."

A ragged sound left Akashi's throat, almost like a sob, and he had to ground his teeth together to avoid letting out another one. He managed, and then he closed his eyes and tried to convince his battered body to Change for him again.

His wolf whined at him. It was tired. It wanted to curl up and rest.

_So do I._

There was the familiar crack of a bone breaking, and Akashi's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head.

_So do I._

 

* * *

 

The rabbit's terrified squeak, short when his jaws crushed the little animal's fragile neck. His stomach rumbled in hunger, but Sei didn't dare eat it; the prey belonged to Alpha-father.

(It didn't matter that he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. What mattered was to avoid Alpha-father's vicious temper and sharp fangs.)

The hours had long since blurred into days, that turned into weeks and then months until he lost track of time and barely acknowledged the passage of it.  
Why should the name of the month matter to Sei, when the only essential thing he needed to remember was that he still had some more moons to go before winter settled in? Enough time to stock up on food before the prey became scarce.

(It didn't matter that he couldn't remember what day it was, or for how long he's been gone. It didn't matter that he hasn't Changed back into his human skin for what felt like a long time.  
It didn't matter that he was ever so slowly forgetting how to.)

A howl broke the stillness of the night, and the young red wolf was instantly on alert, ears flat against his skull and tail dropping until it was nearly tucked between his legs. Just in time too, as his sire's bulkier frame broke through the underbrush in a sprint, nearly landing on top of him. He wasn't sure if that had been accidental or not.

Sire's growl was enough to make him drop hi- the prey. It wasn't his. It was Alpha-father's. Sei had to remember that.

(It didn't matter he had caught himself almost forgetting his own name yesterday. But he absolutely couldn't forget that everything -including him- belonged to the Alpha in front of him.)

He watched enviously as Sire tore into the rabbit, wondering almost deliriously if he would allow Sei to lick the warm blood from his chin. It would fool his empty stomach into believing they had been given a small scrap. Maybe, if he managed to please Alpha-father in their spar tonight...

The likelihood of that happening was close to nil, but Sei dared to hope. It was the only thing he had going on for him as of late.

Once Alpha-father was finished, he began to lead the way to the clearing where the majority of their fights took place, but Sei, in a moment of weakness he would later feel shameful about (and regret very much), lingered near the carcass left behind by his sire. It was mostly just bones left, but he was sure he could still find a scrap of meat, and the bones could be gnawed upon-

A loud snarl came from behind him, and Sei yelped, backing away so fast he fell on his behind, barely avoiding the claws that would have left a deep slash on his muzzle. Then he had to roll again in order to avoid the next attack. It seemed that the fight would take place right here.

Sei was never sure what to do when they began their nightly spars. If he submitted, he was hurt. If he ran, he was hurt worse. If he fought back, he was hurt even more.

There was no winning, and not for the first time, Sei wondered if his sire was just trying to wear him down until he was sufficiently cowed and pathetic, an easy prey to catch and kill.

(The human part of Sei that hadn't surfaced in months wondered if their father would feast on their carcass like he did with the rabbit's.)

The fight ended shortly, Sei too tired and malnourished to offer much resistance against Alpha-father's strength. The fangs digging mercilessly into his bared throat were woefully familiar, as was the way just enough strength was applied to them to break the skin and let the blood drip from the wound.

Sei wondered if tonight was the night his sire would end him.

But no, he let go, and Sei lay down on the ground, too exhausted to move. He just watched as Alpha-father Changed skins, becoming a human male. The sight was enough to make Sei flinch, still able to recall that first day where he Changed and Changed until he could do no more.  
It was the closest he had ever come to dying.

And still, a part of him wanted to Change again, to walk on two legs instead of four, to wrap his tongue around words and not barks, to look at his paws and see human hands instead.

He wanted to remember he was more than just an animal too beaten down to bite back.

It happens without his consent. Or, at least, not consciously. His desperate mind's last ditch attempt to reverse the situation, to drag him back from the edge he was teetering on before he really fell down and nothing would be able to repair the damage he wrought upon his body.

For the first time in months, he remembers he is Akashi Seijuurou, not just Alpha werewolf of Japan's Teiko Pack, but also a freshman student of the University of Tokyo, majoring in business with a minor in literature. He is nineteen years old and likes tofu soup and horse-riding and plays both the piano and the violin, though he prefers the later. He loves playing shogi and basketball with Nijimura, Midorima, Kise and Aomine.

He is Akashi Seijuurou, and he wants to go home.

And then he is choking because his father's hand is around his throat and there's not enough air in his lungs.

"Did I give you permission to Change back?"

Akashi shakes his head as much as he is able to, body writhing on the ground as he tried to claw Masaomi's hand off. He can't breathe, he can't-

Until he can. Akashi rolls until he is on all fours, coughing and gasping, tears falling from his eyes and wishing, oh how he wishes, that he were dead, or at least far, far away from this place, from his father, who he already knows is waiting for him to obey his unspoken order.

It's hopeless to refuse; Akashi Masaomi's orders are absolute.

He almost wants to ask why. Wants to beg his father for a reason for his suffering, the cause that led him to torture his own son.

But he doesn't. He already knows why.

_"It's your fault she's dead."_

This was punishment. Punishment for being born the runt of his litter and still have the temerity to survive. Punishment for living when all of his siblings, bigger and stronger than him, died. Punishment for drawing the attention of Hunters to their home, resulting in the death of half-a-dozen packmates. Punishment for presenting as an Alpha and still fail at his most sacred duty as a protector.

This was his just punishment, for being the reason his mother was dead and Teiko lost its beloved leader.  
Akashi deserved this. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself, as he broke his body again and again and again under the uncaring eyes of the man he once reached for and called Daddy, until he couldn't think anymore and his mouth opened in a soundless scream.

(He thinks he will never stop screaming.)


End file.
